Lost, come find me Ni-san! :-(
by Azure Nightcraller
Summary: What would happen if Haninozuka Yasuchika and Morinozuka Satoshi were to go on a field trip only to have the plane crush out in the ocean? Ouran High School teachers have all students account for saves for one Haninozuka Yasuchika. Morinozuka Takashi must now help Haninozuka Mitsukuni find his brother but that is hard to do when all the evidence says his dead. Good thing they not a
1. Chapter 1 – Upcoming field trip

Disclaimer: Do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Charters are owned by Hatori Bisuko.

Chapter 1 – Upcoming field trip.

"For our year field trip we will all be going to ..." the teacher was telling the students in her Ouran High School Class 1A. All were paying attention to her save for one, the top student in the class Haninozuka Yasuchika. He had his arm folded on his desk right at the back with the window next to him open. His head was rested on his arms, facing the window with his eyes close. He had been paying close attention when she had started class but then the field trip came up he lost all interest and she for one didn't blame him.

She'd had his brother in class too. He'd been good at mathamatics too but his cuteness and that damn rabbit of his had pissed her off to no end for goodness sake the teen had been **seventeen** and still acted like a kindergarten bring his toy to school and crocodile tears for no reason when told to put it away . She had been the happiest teacher in the school when he had graduated last year only to fall to despair when she saw the name Haninozuka on her new freshmen year home room Class. Why her? But in the end the boy had been quite and well behaved although he was younger than his brother he looked older thank goodness that she had taken away those disgusting looking glass of his. His file said he hadn't needed them so why the hell did he have them? Too bad that cousin of his was nothing like his brother, although he looked too be, a younger version of Morinozuka he never stayed quite always talking.

As she continue with the lecture for the so called field trip while look over the rule book at the Haninozuka boy. For the last few days the boy had been more quite then usually. He had been come much paler and sadder as the days went too. What could be troubling the boy? She'd note that he was more with drawn than before as well. It was as if he didn't want people around him, it was more like their mere present hurt him and considering all these stupid kids talk about was the Host Club and that damn brother of his she was not surprised that he hate the comparing. Was he not allowed too be his own person?

"Well that all for today. You're dismissed for the day." She told the class. She watches as they pack up to leave. The Morinozuka boy didn't seem to notes that his cousin wasn't moving or even pay attention to his rants that their brothers were visiting the Host Club too day. As he left to go see them, the girls in the class race after him to see 'Honey-senpai'. The class was empty of all students save the Haninozuka boy who still hadn't moved. She singed and went over to him. Gently touching his shoulder saw him open his eyes. "Class is over for today. You should go home if you're not feeling well."

"Good bye, Sensei." The boy answered leaving.

With a sign she dialed on her phone and wait one, two ring before the phone was answered. "What is it Rose?" The cold voice of her employer sounded on the line. They went a long way back at one time he had want them to be more than friends but she hadn't wanted that over this employee and employer's relationship that they had after all she wouldn't have been his friend if it had been for one past event.

"The little brat's brother just left the class room. You said too call if I note any strange behave from the boy." she calmly told him and went on before he could get a word in. "The field trip is in **Four** days. The boy seem to have a fever and may skip the trip however the cousin may just force him to come if he has a little push to do so. I will of course give it to him. The child's withdraw has gotten worse as you said it would. Are you shore you want to do this? Your baby brother is not as dunce as you think? You could get hurt doing this and just to remind you that bitch is insane and this boy is an **innocent child** that has done nothing to you."

"We continue with the plan." Was all he said, before he hung up on her.

She signed again mad at him for his inconsiderate act and dial her master. He had saved her a long time ago and now she worked as a double agent for him it was just unpleasant that it meant being 'friends' with that reckless brother. One ring and the phone was answered. "Yes?"

"His making his move on the kid. Please stop this, that kid in real danger there no telling what that insane woman will do to him. I don't want that child dead for a game."

"Calm down. He wouldn't do that. As for the woman, do as you please. If she put so much as a scratch on him you are free to act on your own. Oh and I mean that both physically and mentally. As an outsider he should not have been involved at all so please keep an eye on him. The plan must be played out if I am too be able to stop Ni-san." Her master told her. She known he was unhappy about the child being a target but he had no substantial proof to it so here she was collecting that evidence.

"You understand that, this woman has tried to harm me before and that my moving only made her believe she had beaten me. I'm not one for revenge but she is quite mad. She has drugged and left victims for the **dead**. I'm not surprise that attempted** rape** and **murder** has been added to the list! There is no question that she will try to hurt him. His is an obstacle in her way." She told him.

If he had not had a job for her at that time she would have taken the bitch out of the way when. In the time since then a student under that woman's care had call for help before trying suicide, the bitch had answer the phone and had **deleted** the call leaving the student for death. He had been found just in time and his twin sister had start to investigate as too why that had happened only to be setup for a rape attempt. The bitch was now trying to kill the girl and her employee had made a deal with bitch, the child was now in** grave danger** from bitch.

"Yes I know. That way I sent you. You would never let her get away with it. I trust you, therefore I have not told his brother of this play but should he get on that plane for the field trip when all bets are off. You will remove her away from him and I will tell his brother everything. Make sure that you don't fail." he said before he too, hang up on her. Yes that is what she had wanted to hear from him.

How surprising that the student she had hate the most in her five teaching years here, that his brother would give her the vengeance for her sister death. The bitch didn't even know how many of her victims were **deceased** or even in **therapy** after what she'd done to them. She had called her out on it when her big sister was the victim but to no end. The bitch was golden and rich; the principle had scolded her for lying and expelled her for hitting the bitch at the time. When her sister had died she had taken the picture to him and then the border for the school was find guilt of the bulling that had resulted in her accidently death but by then the bitch had graduated and now she had her change.

As long as the child could point a finger at the bitch, the bitch was done for after all the kid was fourteen almost fifteen and from an exclusively rich family that made the bitch look commoner poor. Of course the drug's alone that were need to stop the boy would put bitch away for a long time but it was the bitch petty-file nature that would be the bitch undoing. The boy being who he was, was that bitch type and bitch had taken many picture of the young boy that would have the police up in arms after all it was illegal to trespass on privet property and watch the owners kid change clothes and when to pin those picture up in your flats walls. No it would look bad when the kid point at the bitch indeed.

"Sorry sensei, have you seen Yasuchika? I can find him and our bothers will leave soon." the Morinozuka boy asked stick his head past the door.

"Haninozuka-san left for home. He seems to have forgotten the field trip form in his rush to get home I wonder if doesn't want to go. He certainly hasn't been **participating** class events..." She began watching the boy face get flush with embracement.

"No sensei. Please you miss understand he has been a little unwell is all, of course he will be coming on the field trip as I'm sure he'll be feeling all better." the boy enthusiastically told her.

"I'm glad to hear it. I was worried as it such a joy to teach the class. I look forward too seeing you both on the plane." She said handing the boy the form that she hadn't bother giving his cousin as she was sure this child would come looking for him.


	2. Chapter 2 – Unwanted visit

Disclaimer; I do not own Ouran high School Host Club. Hatori Bisuko das.

Chapter 2 – Unwanted visit

Yasuchika had just gotten home when that hyper idiot of a cousin of his Satoshi called him on his cell, knowing it was just to yell at him for not going to see his brother he turn of his cell heading for his room. The house was quite as his parents were out of town he could go straight to bed without worrying anyone.

In all honesty he was felling tried. Even after going to the doctor and taking the meds she prescribed hadn't made him feel any better in fact he felt worse. All he wanted was for the pain to go away, his vision was slightly blurry as if he was still wearing the glasses and he felt nauseating all the time. He barely felt hunger but his father would be mad if he missed all his meals so he made sure to force all the food on his plate down.

Today was worse than these last few weeks had been so he thought doing as sensei said would be best. Come to his room he draw the curtain close and pick up the glass on the bedside table. He stared dejectedly at the meds maybe he could get away with tossing them out but no his parents would only get more and ground him for not taking the meds. So seeing no way out, he toke the pills and drowning the taste with water before changing and curling up in his bed.

Just as the pain lessoned and he felt the fog of medicated sleep coming on, Satoshi slammed his room door open and charge over to his bed were he roughly began to shake Chika shoulder. While yelling "Wake up Chika now's not the time to sleep the field trip need to be prepped for."

"Were you and Chika-chan going?" his brother Mitsukuni ask as he and Satoshi brother Takashi entered the room. Yasuchika could just make out the worried look on their face thought his blurry vision but could not place though medicated fog why they were worried. He know he should care that they were worry to the point that he and Satoshi, if he paid attention to them instead of ratting ling on about some place the class would be going to, could see that they there worried but the medicated clouded his emotions as much as it did the pain.

"What sound like it going to be fun, I wish we could go right Takashi" Mistukuni said. Looking up at Takashi, as he was short then the tall boy.

"Um", come Takashi typical reply to anything asked to him. Today however he seam more concerned that his younger cousin was still so under the weather that he had skipped out on his club activities which he never did, then his older cousin want to go on a school tip with their brothers.

Walking over to the bed he saw that Yasuchika had fallen asleep despite the jubilant talk of their sibling and that it was due to the medication next to the bed. He had long ago learnt that while Mistukuni was a deep sleeper that woke with a bad temper in the morning, Yasuchika did not he was effortlessly awoken my the slights of sounds and temper was merely that of being upset and faded quickly as the morning went on.

So for him to sleep though their sibling ramblings like this meant he was in a drug sleep of the medication. Takashi didn't like it, he should have been better by now if it was as the doctor had said a light cold. This was the second time the prescription had been collected to his knowledge and to be honest Yasuchika looked worse than he had when the cold started.

Mistukuni had spent hours telling him that Yasuchika was still the same but that he had been eating better. This was the first time in the weeks since the doctor visit that he had actually seen his cousin. If Mistukuni or Satoshi had told him that Yasuchika was this drug out by the medication he would have come to visit sooner. After all this wasn't, couldn't possibly be the normal.

"Satoshi don't wake him." Takashi told his brother as the boy started to try once more to wake their younger cousin as he and Mistukuni notice that he had fallen asleep.

"But Ni-san we can't prepare for the trip if Yasuchika is asleep." Satoshi pouted.

"His right Takashi, School trip are imported part of education. Yasuchika should have lots and lots of fun on this one. There a lot of history part tending to our family interest in fighting styles." Mistukuni happily started to tell him while getting a faraway look he got then Yasuchika was concerned, sometimes Takashi wish he'd see that Yasuchika wasn't going in that direction and that all Yasuchika want was for Mistukuni to be his old brother that would teach him fighting moves not in a battle or out of duty but just to be close to him as an older brother like before the Host club.

Sometime he wonder if Mistukuni and Yasuchika even known that in wanting to be closer to each other as brothers that they were not asking each other to change. Mistukuni used his understanding of Yasuchika to tease and temp Yasuchika leave the family teaching and be happy but failed to see that the rules were not what hurt Yasuchika as he understood them but rather the teasing.

Yasuchika had always look up to Mistukuni and had been pride once too be compared to Mistukuni he had even accepted his brother cute apparent and attachment too stuffed animals. When Mistukuni had packed away all the toys, Yasuchika had asked why and had try to make thing easier as he couldn't stop what was said but he had quietly point out how good a fighter Mistukuni was too the club member getting them too say pleasant thing to Misukuni but then Tamkai came.

He was glad that Tamika had help Misukuni like himself for whom he is but he felt Misukuni should have held back and eased the cake and toys back without fazing the time he spent training with Yasuchika out. Misukuni had let it all out without holding back on that he want becoming as Yasuchika had told the Host Club an over indulgent Loli-shota.

In truth what had hurt Yasuchika was that Misukuni had become so focused on the martial passion that he owned that the time he had spent with Yasuchika had become limited to whenever Misukuni felt like training. This action on Misukuni part had hurt Yasuchika as he felt that Misukuni had no time for him anymore. This was not true but Misukuni actions had made him more alien like to Yasuchika to the point were in the end Yasuchika had come to find him scary and want to be as far as possible away from him.

The problem was that not one of them would voice that they just want the other to try to work out how spend time without alienating the other. In truth Misukuni should in his point of view as the oldster try to help Yasuchika understand him and be true to himself. If Mistukuni open himself up, more in a normal conversation to Yasuchika he would see that Yasuchika would be happy and smile again.

It had been a long time since any of them had seen Yasuchika smile out of his own, too see it these days it had to be tricked out of him and only lasted few minutes before disappearing and for limited amount seconds a small hurt look would show as he realest what had happen putting him on his guarded. Takashi didn't like the tricking and missed Yasuchika quite happy smile; it was cuter than Mistukuni and had always turn Mistukuni in to a doting old brother that would give anything to Yasuchika just to have that smile stay on him.

"Mistukuni!" Takashi said loud to snap the dream away before it started and point to the medication by the bed when his cousin looked at him. Takashi watched as the happy looking Mistukuni disappeared and the worry came flooding back. He hates the look on Mistukuni face because he knows how Mistukuni felt the need to be protective of Yasuchika only there was nothing he could do right now. Yes there was something not right about this.

"Oh." Mistukuni said knowing that it was pointless to try to change Takashi mind that Yasuchika would be all recover by the time of the school trip.


	3. Chapter 3 – Leaving Japan

"Alright that is enough! Line up with your passports in your hands. Being **excited** is no reason to act like barbarians! You lot know better than this!" the teacher reprimand the group of High school freshman before her making the air-port staff and other passengers look at her. She was well dress in a light green summers dress with sensible black pumps instead of high hill shoe like that worn by most of her female students most had thought she was a manger or star due to the fact she was quite beautiful.

She had long black hair pulled in a no-nonsense braid down her back; her face had so little make-up that she might as well not have bothered wearing any at all. But what had made the people around her think she was a manger was the impressive files she held in one hand as the other was on the shoulder of an adorable boy with soft Brown hair and hazel brown eyes wearing a pair of jeans and a designer top form Hitachin line for boys.

Although he looks to be quite pale and she had been fusing over the boy much in the way they imagined a manger being over their prized charge actor to have her suddenly turn on the well dress freshmen who had been wispering too each other although the small group of girls that had been swooning at her treatment of the boy while saying how 'Moe' it was had been a **disconcerting** to them.

They were still shock at her although said politely weird choose of reprimand of the high school kids making it clear that she was their teacher and had found their behavior unacceptable which seemed odd to the staff. Out of all the student and children the air-staff saw almost on a daily base they look forward to those from the famed rich school of Ouran High School even those from the St. Lobelia Academy school for girls didn't compare to the prefect manners of these student.

This assembly of freshmen were the best behaved they had ever seen in the airport. They did the school proud and the staff had of course been prepared for them or at least they had been prepared for the usually respectful slightly hyper but still relatively highly well above average manner students. Yet they had been shocked when the student arrived with air they had come to expect from the senior students about to graduate.

Looking closer at the teacher the staff suddenly recalled her. She had been with last year's graduate student **scolding** a very cute boy similar to the boy next to her only he was with a bunny rabbit toy. The cute boy had been on the **verge of tears** and had called her Rosella-sensei. She had been telling him off for bring the toy and had not caressed to his tears or the girls crying at her that she was heartless. The boy had miserably place the toy with his lagged, for the baggy section of the plane and not carries on.

Clearly this group of freshmen know what she want from them and felt that they failed to act properly as they quickly apologized to the sensei and the staff helping them as they moved into a perfect line with their passports in hand ready to board their plane. This **impressed** the other passage in the port as they followed pursuit. Parent that had been having trouble quieting their kids point to the student's teacher saying maybe they would like to have lesson with her, had the kid quickly doing as told.

The staff however look at the boy with her in worry that she was about to discipline him in the same severe manner that she had for the cute boy of a year ago. As soon as her students had done as she want Rose turned her attention back to Haninozuka Yasuchika. Her petrifying look change to one of anxiety, she knows that the students had not really misbehaved in fact she hadn't found anything wrong with their behave.

Her anxiety was from the fact that dispute what she had said to her employer she had not thought the boy's parent would send him on the school field trip with him being as sick as he so clearly was from those damn drugs the bitch had him on. She had been so **confident** that they would have want him stay home that she had felt pissed when he gave her the note from them along with a medical bag.

The school rule decided that all student medication be known to the school nurse and homeroom teacher for their safety. On field trip should the med be unavailable or not off the counter by drug store, it should be given to one's homeroom teacher for safe keeping. Of course she needs to clear the meds though customs to get it on the plane. She understood the schools rule was in truth for the safety of the student as they could easily take too much. However in this case she knows that the meds were meant to make him worse and were not what was on the bottle labels even if she couldn't prove it.

"Are you shore you feel healthier? This is not a **mandatory** trip, if you want to go home you can." She know the concern could be heard in her voice but she had no indication of where that bitch was or what that bitch was going to do on this trip and she desperately didn't want this child to get hurt even if that meant giving up on her revenge. Revenge was not worth the risk of this child life so she had to try to get him to go home.

"Rosella-sensei I am fine, we are supposed to board now. Thank you for your concern but Satoshi is going to be mad at me if I don't sit near him and I'll feel better being near the window." Yasuchika told her smiling.

"Alright go ahead." She responds and head to custom to clear the meds for him. She sent two texts while waiting for the clearing of the meds, they were the same message; 'The boy is boarding the plane now.'


End file.
